Changing Hues
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: Most 16 year olds are out busy shopping with their friends. Don't get me wrong, I was busy too. Much busier than any normal, sane teeneager. It's just. . .I was busy bein a mutant.


Mushi: Welcome one, welcome all! To the rewritten version of. . .'The Jillie Hue Chronicles'!

Elel: Yes. After some deep thought, my dear friend Mushi decided to pay a visit to her grandpa Moses old Jillie Hue story.

Mushi: And, low and behold, I decided to rewrite it!

Elel: Armed with the knowledge of a middle schooler, and the amazingness of being accepted into an Honors English class.

Mushi: Me and Elel would like to introduce you to. . .

Both: Changing Hues!

###############################################################################################################################################

Most 16 year olds are out busy shopping with their friends. Having hot make-out sessions. Going to parties and expirimenting with that crazy, green colored drink. Don't get me wrong, I was busy too. Much busier than any normal, sane teeneager. It's just. . .I was busy being a mutant.

My name's Valeria Jillie Hue. But, it's Jillie to you, because we're friends. We have to be friends since you're reading my story. And if you're reading my story, you're feeling sorry for me. I just know it.

I was born on the west coast of Wales, and don't even get me started with the streotypes. Go bother the English, thank you. As I was saying- I had a dad and a mom, for a little while at-least. My dad bailed when I was six, I can barely remember him. But, from what I can remember, I'm glad he left because he was always this quack who was expirimenting with the theory of mutant powers.

So, ever since the departure of my dear father, I've had to take care of my poor mother. Cause, she appearently loved my dad more than life? I don't get it either. As you can imagine, I was very mature for my age, I also had this tomboy streak in me which my stupid best friend, Nathan, thinks is due to my absence of a male figure in my life. I punched him for that.

Still, I was, what you could call, poular. Not with the guys(though I did have a boyfriend once, he gave me my first and only kiss), but with the girls. No, not in that way you sicko, I'm no lesbian as you'll soon find out. Everyone wanted to be Jillie Hues friend. Why? I was cool.

I was the star on the soccer team, and got A's on every subject in school(subtract Music from that-mind you). But, I didn't care. My mother and my two best friends were all that were important to me. I can't say that now, though, because the tides began to turn a faithful autumn friday.

It was the day we had a visit from the acclaimed Professor Charles Xavier. We got the announcement first period, Mrs. Turner's science class. I wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for my friend, Ariel, who I was talking to about how horrible the schools luch is, when she suddenly burst out far too girly for her own good: "Ahhhh! Professor Xavier is coming here!"

I looked up at Ariel with my narrowing chocolate eyes, "Who?"

You'd think I didn't know the answer to 2+2. "Who's Professor Xavier," she asked and leaned over to me demandingly. "He's only the worlds most intelligent, wealthy researcher of mutant rights."

My eyes narrowed even more into cat slits. "Who would stick up for those pathetic pieces of garbage?" Now, don't kill me(as if you could), it just so happens in my small city in Whales if you talked highly of mutants you were considered one, and you were asking to be beaten and put your whole family in danger. No thank you. Honestly, if I had the freedom of speech here I could tell you I don't have any problems with mutants.

I actually think their powers are kind of cool.

Ariel looked bored again as she usually did and twirled a lock of raven hair in her fingers. "I don't know, some freak. Rumour has it he even houses mutants in his mansion and teaches them!"

"A school for mutants" I mumbled through my lips. But it might as well have been the echo of Mrs. Turners voice, which happened to cut in at that very moment.

#############################################################################################################################################

Anyone guess what Professor Xavier's lecture was on? You guessed it, the history of mutants. Appearently, according to some new law, the freedom to speak your opinion on the mutant matter was now legal. It was just one of the newest legal actions taken in the mutants direction, largely thought to do with the turn the war between mutants and humans is taking.

Since the lecture was that day, we couldn't get out of it by asking for a parent to give us permission not to go. Which, of course, I would have wanted to go anyways. But, Nathan, on the other hand, kept whining on our way to the auditorium on how it was humanely wrong to force us to sit and listen to some stupid talk abount the freakshows.

"It's not fair," he said in our fifth period line, me right behind his 6'2" stature. "I thought we had the freedom of choice, I am choosing not to see this mans idiotic viewpoint of those psycho's!"

I rolled my eyes at him. We stopped right in front of the auditoriums double doors, Mr. Harold began talking and I whispered over to Nathan, "You are such a baby. Afraid Professor X will change your way of seeing mutants?"

Nathan turned and flipped his extremely long and shiny blond hair he took so much pride in. "Stop talking crazy, Jillie. Everyone knows if someones going to be sympathetic for mutants, it's you. You're such a softie."

We got a 'Shhhhh' from the teacher before Mr. Harold opened the door. Immediately, the bumbling unison of english accents popped all over the room. The lights were already out, and I could barely trace the bowl shape of carpeted, metal seats in the trademark shade of maroon. Up on the auditoriums newly waxed, bright wood stage there stood a guy who's head was as shiny as the floor.

Professor Xavier?

I squished down un-comfortably in my seat, my hair reached over with my upper bodice and tickled Nathan's cheek. "Is that him? The great mutant researcher?"

"Yeah," Nathan sighed. He followed my action of burrowing into the chair, "That's him."

I was about to retort, ask another question, but my mind went blank. Empty, my mouth was dry as cotton and it would not process words. I wasn't the only one, I tried to concentrate on a noise in the room and remember my train of thought, but, everything was quiet. We turned to Professor X.

"Thank you, kind students of St. Illtyds Catholic High School. It is an honor to be here." The noise came from the mouth of Professor Xavier, sitting up on the stage in his big, shiny wheelchair.

My mouth still felt glued together, and I looked over at Nathan, but he was intently looking forward, listening with interest.

#############################################################################################################################################

When the speech was over, I had gained all the knowledge I could pack into my already George Lopez sized cranium. People began talking again, their mouths moving at a thousand miles an hour, cause this was big gossip. None could stop telling their story about how Professor Xavier messed with their mind and made them pay attention.

I had stayed behind and sat and listened with Nathan and Ariel, who had come over and joined us. Ariel kept saying how she was the only one in the school not under Xavier's mind game, and how she was sure he had targeted her as his next murder victim because he had found out her hate of mutants. But then, Mr. Harold was down at the bottom of the arc of seats and he was yelling and cursing at us in his weird french accent, telling us to get back to fifth period.

I stood up and uncrinkled the sharp edges in my skirt. I was about to leave when six simple words bounced through my skull. "Jillie. Could I speak to you?"

I looked down, the voice had been so powerful. Even if I was in one of the bottom rows, the stage was stil a far ways off. Professor Xavier smiled and I really wondered for the first time if he was a mutant. I nodded uncertainly and walked down toward him, trying to ignore the questions bubbling in my head and listening to the clack of my shoes.

Professor X looked fairly young, I'd say early forties. But he had laugh lines wrinkling all over the place and his head was as good as a new penny. "Yes?"

"I do believe you're related to a friend of mine," he said, though his smooth voice told you he already knew the answer. "Lucas Hue?"

I froze. My stomach churned and I wanted to smack that guy so bad right then, you do not talk about my father around me! Both Ariel and Nathan had learned that the hard way. Still, Professor X knew my dad? The idea kept me talking. "I'm his daughter, he left me."

Professor Xavier smiled and a knowing look besettled upon his face. It would only take two muscles to pull my arm back and. . ."I know where he is now."

"Huh?"

"I know where he is" he repeated. "I know why he left" he added.

My throat burned to ask him, ask him where he was and if I could go there. But it'd kill Mom, she was just now starting to recover as it was, and it'd kill me. "I'm glad to know he's okay. Thanks for telling me." And, I turn to leave.

"Jillie" he continues after me and I'm forced to stick to that spot on the checked tile. "You don't understand. Your father was, special. So are you."

I turn and smile at him for the first time, it's the only true smile I can have when I'm the thinking of Dad, "I know he was special. He had this obsession with mutants, it was definantly special."

"But, do you know why he was obsessed with mutants?"

I pause, and think this over. Dad had never really explained why he always researched mutants. A hobby? A passion? Family member? "No."

Xavier looked around as if he were making sure no one was listening. He rolled over in his wheeelchair right next to me. Compared to him sittting, I looked like a giant. It was a good, new feeling for a 5'3" girl. Xavier brought his mouth up to my ear, and very quietly, I heard the last words pour out.

"Your father was a mutant, Jilloe. And, you are, too."

That was that. I felt myself falling away and slipping, but I couldn't catch myself. My mind had gone blank and I could only see darkness. It didn't matter, I was completely passed out before I hit the floor.


End file.
